


Have You Ever Seen A Criminal And A Cop Fall In Love?

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Series: Adventure To Write Vincent and Leo In Every Fanfic Trope [4]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Vincent had been coming to the café every weekday night at 10:45 for a while now, long enough that Leo recognizes him and knows his regular. A simple espresso with soy milk, sometimes with a muffin. He tried to give Vincent his number before, but Vincent didn't take up the offer, and Leo didn't push him; until today.Barista! Leo and Customer! Vincent. The cafe AU that every fandom needs.





	Have You Ever Seen A Criminal And A Cop Fall In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg so it can mask how bad this fic is.  
> (I listening to it most of the time while writing this)

 

 

Leo was wiping the tables down when a man walked into the café, sighing and sitting down at the bar table. He smiled and waved at Leo and Leo nodded back, turning to get to work on the mans order.

Vincent had been coming to the café every weekday night at 10:45 for a while now, long enough that Leo recognizes him and knows his regular. A simple espresso with soy milk, sometimes with a muffin. From what Leo could tell, Vincent comes to the café every day after his job, judging by Vincent's police outfit. Most of the time he looked dead on his feet, not talking to anyone. Still, there was something about him that Leo couldn't shake, so he tried to give Vincent his number before. Vincent didn't take up the offer, and Leo didn't push him; until today.

Leo looked around as the coffee machine buzzed. The lights were dim, not overwhelming and they were the only ones there, save for the woman in the corner that always stays until closing. Once Leo finished Vincent's drink he handed it over, Vincent mumbling a quiet 'thank-you'

"Rough day?" Leo asked smoothly, pretending to wipe down the counter in front of Vincent that he already cleaned.

Vincent looked up with a moments delay. "Yeah, just like every day," He said with a tired tone.

"Damn. You work in the police department?" Leo's hand slowed until he stopped wiping the table altogether.

"Dunno where else I'd get these clothes," Vincent pulled on his shirt lightly. "I work patrol. Been out since three. I hope you don't mind me coming this late,"

"No, no, it's fine!" Leo assured. "It's better than having to brew your own coffee, huh?"

Vincent huffed. "I can't, unless I want Carol yelling at me for waking the kid,"

Leo nodded slowly. "Carol... is she...?"

"My wife," Vincent answered. He didn't seem phased but Leo tensed up. _Did I really try flirting with a married man?_

 _"_ Oh, of course," Leo replied as smoothly as he could, going back to wiping the tables.

"I don't mind you giving me your number," Vincent said as if he could read Leo's mind. "Our marriage has gone to shit, anyway. We've just been too lazy to cut it off." He stood up, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and placing enough money for a five dollar tip on the table before saying a quick goodbye and walking off. Leo watched him leave before picking up the bills on the table.

Vincent came again the next day, jogging from his car to the café to avoid getting wet from the downpour of the rain. He still seemed tired but there was a new fondness in his eyes that Leo noticed as soon as he walked in. Leo made Vincent's drink and gave it to him, deciding to attempt having a conversation once more.

"How was work today?" Leo asked casually.

"Pretty slow. How about you?" Vincent's eyes wandered from the paintings on the wall absentmindedly.

"Just a regular old day," Leo responded.

"It got pretty busy around eight and I spilt somebody's coffee on my co-worker,"

Vincent chuckled at that. "You seem to always be alone when I come in," He mentioned.

"Only for the last hour or so. It's pretty dead at this time, if you can't tell," Leo waved an arm, showing how the only people in the café were him, Vincent and the lady in the corner.

"Makes sense. How long have you been working here for?"

"Three years. I've had a five to eleven shift for the past while," Leo wiped the final part of the table and threw the towel aside, turning towards Vincent. "You?"

"I don't work here," Vincent smirked.

It took Leo longer than he'd like to admit to understand what Vincent was saying, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw Vincent's smirk. "You know what I mean,"

"I've been in the police force for about twelve years by now. Hasn't gotten me shit,"

Leo raised his eyebrows at Vincent's profanity. "That sucks, man. How old's your kid?"

Vincent looked like he was about to ask how Leo knew he had a kid before realization dawned on him. "Oh, she's two. Her name's Julie,"

"Julie. That's a cute name," Leo nodded. I've got an eight-year-old. Alex,"

Vincent hummed. "You're a married man giving your number out to other married men, then?"

Leo paused. Shit. He's too smooth. "We broke it off a while ago. we're still friends, though," Leo responded.

"Little more excusable," Vincent commented. "Do you work on Saturday?"

"Nope. I work Mondays to Fridays." Vincent nodded, looking up to the clock to realize that it was already closing.

He stood up, finishing off his drink and putting a pen back in his pocket. He threw down some money and said a quick goodbye, and Leo didn't miss his wink as he turned to leave.

Leo watched Vincent walk out before turning to the money. On one of the bills there was a line of numbers and a note that wrote "CALL ME" in messy handwriting.

And so Leo did. He waited until Saturday morning when he could ponder over what to type while listening to the sizzle of bacon and eggs. In the end he chose to send "Hey". Very easy, very casual and... maybe a bit too simple. He was half regretting it when Vincent responded.

 -=-

 

**Vincent: Hey**

**Vincent: Sorry I didn't text you first, but you should really write your number on something other than a tiny piece of scrap paper**

**Leo: It was worth a shot**

**Vincent: Sure. So you're free tonight?**

**Leo: Yeah**

**Vincent: Wanna go out for dinner?**

**Vincent: Red Lobster?**

**Leo: Very romantic**

**Leo: That works**

**Vincent: Don't get too ahead of yourself, buddy**

**Vincent: Meet at 6**

 -=-

 

Leo got very ahead of himself. Overthinking was his specialty, especially when going out to dinner with the first cute guy that liked him back in a while. Linda quickly caught on and interrogated Leo about his 'date', raising an eyebrow when she heard that Vincent worked in the police force.

"Out of all the people you could have chosen, you chose the police man. Good job, Leo,"

"What is he gonna do, arrest me for shoplifting when I was sixteen?" Leo asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, but have you ever seen a criminal and a police officer get together?"

"I'm not a criminal," Leo said. "More of... a free spirit,"

Linda hummed. "Yeah, and that Victor dude -"

"Vincent,""Vincent, whatever. He'll turn you into a goody-two-shoes,"

Leo sighed. "You're overreacting,"

"I probably am," Linda agreed, "But the point still stands. Don't come running back to me when he's got you handcuffed for robbing a bank or something,"

"Wow, you have a lot of faith in me," Leo scoffed, turning around to face his wardrobe.

In the end he chose to wear something simple, just a white shirt and some blue jeans. He was at the restaurant three minutes before six, waiting in his car for another five minutes before going in. He walked in the door and saw Vincent there, in a blue dress coat and loose jeans waiting to be served. His hair was brushed and washed, a significant difference to what it looked like at the café. When Vincent saw him his eyes lit up, going up to Leo with his hands comfortably in his jean pockets.

"Well you're... on time," Vincent said slowly.

"Yeah, better than being late," Leo responded, shrugging.

Vincent pulled his hand out of his pocket to look at his watch. "Well, technically you're two minutes late,"

Leo was about to respond but the waiter called them over to a table, stopping the conversation. They sat down and got their menus, Vincent asking for coke and Leo requesting water.

"Plain ol' joe with his water, I see," Vincent teased, flipping through the menu.

"Plain old Joe with his... coke..." Leo faltered, making Vincent huff a laugh.

"You're not that good at comebacks," He sipped his drink. "Do you come here often?"

Leo hummed. "Nah, last time I've been here must have been... a year or so ago, actually,"

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well, if you need a recommendation..." He lightly tapped Leo's menu and flipped it to a certain page, "The fire-grilled sirloin and shrimp is pretty good," He pointed at the item on the menu and went back to his. "That's what I usually get, at least. I think I might try the Crab Linguini Alfredo, though,"

Leo chuckled. "You're giving suggestions now? Says the man who gets the same espresso every day,"

"Espresso with soy milk, thank you very much," Vincent corrected.

"Oh, with soy milk," Leo rolled his eyes dramatically. "Are you actually lactose intolerant?"

Vincent smirked. "Nah, I just prefer the taste,"

Leo leaned back. "And you've been making me make you soy milk espresso's every day?" Leo asked. "You know, I've had to throw out drinks because I forgot to use soy milk and I thought you were lactose intolerant,"

Vincent shook his head. "I've watched you. I almost said something once, but I decided to just let you be."

Just as Vincent said that the waiter came by, asking if they were ready to order. Leo asked for the dish Vincent suggested and Vincent asked for the one he mentioned earlier. The waiter took their menus and walked off with a smile.

"Damn, she's kinda cute," Leo mentioned offhandedly.

"Keep your eyes on the prize, Caruso," Vincent reminded jokingly, a teasing tone in his voice. Just then, Leo's phone started to ring in his pocket. He cursed under his breath and took it out, the caller ID revealing that it was Linda.

"Answer it. It could be important," Vincent said once he saw the conflicting lookin Leo's eyes. Leo nodded and briskly walked outside, putting the phone to his ear as he did.

It only took a minute before he came walking back to the table with an urgency in his step. "I- Fuck, sorry Vincent, I need to go. It's Alex. He's in the emergency," Leo said quickly, running his hand through his hair.

Vincent stood up quickly. "Shit, really?" Leo started to walk back out, Vincent only a step behind. "Are you okay getting there on your own?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah, I should be - shit." A panicked look crossed Leo's face as he patted his pockets. "Oh, shit. Where's my keys?" He frantically patted every pocket he had on him before looking up at Vincent. "I locked them in my car." He jogged up to his car parked just a few feet away, groaning when he saw his car keys sitting on the drivers seat, fallen out of his pocket when he left the car.

"You want me to drive you there?" Vincent suggested, nodding towards his car a few spots away. Leo sighed, rubbing his face with his hand nervously.

"Please?"

That was how they got to the hospital fifteen minutes later, Vincent awkwardly sitting in the waiting room as Leo got let in to see Alex. All Vincent got was that there was a car accident, and Alex was alive, but unconscious. Vincent waited patiently, his nerves still on end. He empathized with Leo and the thought of his own kid getting hurt scared Vincent to death. That's why when Leo came out with another woman Vincent could only imagine was Alex's mother, Vincent sighed a breath of relief. They were talking with the nurse about something, signing a few papers, and Leo walked back to Vincent.

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing Vincent could ask, worried for Alex like he was his own son.

"Yeah, yeah," Leo breathed. "He was playing soccer in the front yard and the ball rolled across the street. When he went to get it a car came and couldn't stop in time. The nurse said he has a concussion and that he'll be unconscious for a few hours, and that he needed a few stitches," Leo explained.

"The most important part is that he's going to be okay," Vincent replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Linda's staying with him for a while, and they really only want one person in the room at a time, at least until he wakes up. Just so the nurses can keep doing their job, y'know," Leo sighed, looking back at the door he came out of. Vincent stood up, patting Leo on the back.

"You want to go to the café on the second floor, just to collect your thoughts? The waiting room can really make you restless," Vincent suggested. Leo nodded and they made their way to the café.

"You gonna get something?" Vincent asked, nodding towards the menu hung on the wall.

"Probably just a coffee with sugar and cream," Leo answered. Vincent hummed and walked up to the till, ordering himself an espresso and Leo a coffee. He paid for it before Leo could pull out his wallet, and they both got their drinks and sat down.

Vincent scanned the area. The lights were dim and not overwhelming, the smell of coffee calmed both of their nerves. There was a man on one side of the café charging his phone and two girls chatting on the other side.

Vincent took a sip of his drink and instantly noticed the significant taste of different milk. "They forgot to add soy milk," Vincent commented. "Not nearly as good as when you make it,"

Leo huffed and the corners of his mouth tipped up in a faint smile. "I guess I'm just the superior coffee maker. You should be grateful that I serve you... peasant,"

Vincent chuckled and took another sip of the mediocre espresso. "So, since our dinner date ended prematurely-"

"So it was date, then,"

"Of course it is, what else did you think it was?" Vincent asked.

"Well, don't get too ahead of yourself, buddy," Leo replied, quoting what Vincent wrote. Vincent shook his head and smiled, seeing the smile on Leo's face.

"Whatever. I was wondering if you wanted to make up for it another time?"

Leo smiled. "I'm listening,"

"Maybe a coffee date? There's this one place I know with a hot barista that always makes my order right..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was originally supposed to be a pure fluff fic, but then one thing led to another... and you know.  
> I hope you enjoyed the tory, even if the ending is so corny it made me cringe. I never really write romance, so this was a nice change.


End file.
